


Звериное, галрийское

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Shiro, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019





	Звериное, галрийское

– Ты нежен, это непривычно, – Широ потупил взгляд и прижал уши к голове. 

В ответ Кит прикусил его губу, и из огромной груди донеслось низкое мурчание, вибрацией отдаваясь в теле Кита, будоража что-то очень голодное и очень галрийское в нём самом. 

Земляне назвали бы его чёртовым фурри. Да что там, собратья-паладины назвали бы его чёртовым фурри! Аллура назвала бы его квизнаковым галра и была бы куда ближе к истине. 

Может, поэтому его почти не привлекали люди. 

Или просто он не мог хотеть никого, кроме Широ, к какой бы инопланетной расе тот ни принадлежал. 

Кит прижался плотнее к его грудным мышцам и прессу, ногами обхватывая талию, руками массируя уши – дивно пушистые, из мягкой шерсти и упругого хряща. 

Широ вздрогнул, мышцы его заходили ходуном, Кита обдало жаром – и он почувствовал, как возбуждение передаётся Широ и в ответ нарастает в нём самом. 

Скоро ему станет невыносимо – нет, им обоим, потому что нет у них чувств, которые не были бы общими, у них всегда одни ощущения на двоих, ближе можно быть, только если врасти друг в друга телами и слиться сознаниями воедино. 

Кит знал, что укусы нравились Широ больше поцелуев – верно, покрытая короткой шерстью кожа галра крепче человеческой. Широ поднял голову, оголив в знаке безграничного доверия горло; Кит покусывал шею, терзая зубами кожу – и на его собственной будто распускались огненные бутоны. Ладони, в каждой из которых Кит мог спокойно спрятать лицо, бережно гладили его по плечам и спине, и Кит растаял бы, если бы не чуждая ему, совершенно, казалось бы, неуместная весёлая охотничья злость. 

– Сам-то тоже со мной… как с хрустальным, – усмехнулся Кит, с сожалением оторвавшись от бархатистой шеи. 

– Конечно, ты же задаёшь тон, – серьёзно кивнул Широ, и… оххх как это отдалось во всём теле, острой пустынной жаждой, совсем не человеческим торжеством. 

Так правильно, так должно быть – Кит обвёл руками ключицы, мощные плечи, одно из которых переходило в протез; потом – живот и ниже, и ему пришлось сдвинуться вниз всем телом, иначе не дотянулся бы. 

Какие же у него крохотные ладони в сравнении с телом Широ – а ведь для человека Кит выше среднего роста. 

Широ дёрнулся, и его стон был больше похож на рык. 

– Позволь мне… лечь под тебя. 

Человеческая сторона Кита пришла в замешательство от такого выбора слов, но её заглушил триумфальный вопль галрийской. 

– Тогда перевернись, – Кит в предвкушении облизал губы и едва не оскалился. – Я же тебя не удержу. 

* * *

Широ рычал и поскуливал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, сминая ручищами одеяло. Кит в немом восторге оглаживал массивные бёдра, ягодицы, напряжённую спину – почти немом, если не считать тихих невольных вздохов. Внутри Широ было восхитительно тесно, а ещё из-за царившего между ними единства ощущений Киту казалось, что его тоже ласкали изнутри. На загривке Широ шерсть встала дыбом – Кит потянулся вперёд, запустил в неё пальцы с наслаждением, Широ сладко вздрогнул и принялся помогать себе живой рукой, постанывая, выдыхая имя Кита. 

Моё, – обожгла ликующая мысль. Это всё – моё. 

Человеческим умом Кит понимал, что ни одно разумное существо другому не принадлежит, тем более любимое – но галрийские инстинкты не терпели возражений. Защитить любой ценой. Никогда никому не отдавать. Обладать целиком, без остатка и без задних мыслей – тебя примут безоговорочно. 

В обычной жизни Кит соглашался только с первым (и разве что чуточку – со вторым), но сейчас не в силах был спорить с самим собой. 

Широ изогнулся – ох как красиво при этом менялся узор мускулов на его спине – и, вцепившись ладонью в бедро Кита, вдавил его в себя глубже – а потом вновь стал судорожно ласкать себя, глухо рыча. Кит массировал его спину, грубо мял её, зная, как Широ это нравится, упиваясь склонившейся перед ним силой; вбивался резче и крепче, ощущая, будто его самого распирает изнутри. Положил ладонь на занятую руку Широ, щупая массивные костяшки, пальцы раза в два толще собственных, увенчанные когтями; Широ уступил ему место, и Кит сдавил огромный член, на который едва доставало обхвата его ладони. С силой провёл до конца, до набухшей влажной головки, потом – к основанию, где закручивались тугие кольца густой шерсти. Широ не то всхлипнул, не то взвыл и принялся толкаться в руку Кита, насаживаться на него самого – и голос Кита тоже стал совершенно по-звериному, совершенно по-галрийски рокочущим. Сложно было не расцепить пальцев под таким натиском – но Кит почувствовал, как его ладонь обхватила другая, крупная и крепкая, и как под ней жарко пульсировало за два мгновения до того, как их обоих накрыло штормовой волной, протащило по камням и выбросило на берег, ловящих лихорадочно воздух, измождённых и счастливых. 

* * *

Кит водил пальцами по галрийским отметинам на щеках Широ, по пересекавшему их шраму, зарывался руками в волосы аккурат за ушами, отчего тот блаженно урчал. 

– Это ничего, что я человек? – вдруг спросил Кит и сам себя укорил за невпопад поднятую тему. 

– В смысле? – Широ казался оскорблённым в лучших чувствах, и Кит захихикал. 

– Ну… я не очень понимаю ваши территориальные штучки и не шибко похож на, – Кит нарочито комично оскалился, – сурррового альфа-самца. 

В ответ Широ заключил его в горячие пушистые объятия, отчего Кит сразу разомлел. 

– Я твой, – просто сказал он, – Остальное не имеет значения. Если бы это было не так, я бы не смог принять тебя так, как принял. А если бы ты был недостаточно галра, тебя не приняли бы Клинки. 

– И тебе меня хватает? Такого… крошечного? – Кит сощурился и лукаво ухмыльнулся. 

– О, Кит, – укоризненно выдохнул Широ и ткнулся в его губы своими, полураскрытыми, приглашающими, а, когда они наконец друг от друга оторвались, продолжил: – Ты же видишь, как мне с тобой хорошо. А, главное, тебе со мной. Разве размер важен. 

Кит устроился поудобнее на широченной груди, которая вполне могла служить ему небольшой кроватью, и, проваливаясь в дрёму, подумал: иногда – очень даже важен.


End file.
